sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisling
Aisling is the wife of Lord Sean, and mother of Muirrin, Clodagh, Deirdre, Maeve, Sibeal, Eilis and Finbar. Biography Early Life Aisling's mother died when she was born, so Aisling was raised by her grandfather Seamus Redbeard and Lord Liam of Sevenwaters, who had once been betrothed to her mother. She shared a close bond with her brother Eamonn, trusting him explicitly. Aisling also became good friends with Sean, the heir to Sevenwaters, whom she was expected to marry one day, and eventually fell in love with him. She frequently visited Sevenwaters during her childhood with Eamonn, and would play with Sean, Liadan and Niamh and help out with the household chores there. Son of the Shadows Aisling first appears when she and Eamonn come to Sevenwaters to celebrate the festival of Imbolc. She is seen by Liadan moving to stand by Sean's side during the ritual, and Liadan notes that her auburn hair make it impossible for her to not be noticed. Soon afterwards, Eamonn's holdings come under attack, and he returns there to defend them. Aisling stays at Sevenwaters, and is deathly afraid for him. Aisling is at Sevenwaters when Niamh courts Ciaran secretly in the forest. At one point she asks Liadan if Niamh is alright, for she keeps on disappearing for hours at a time. Later, after Niamh's wedding to Fionn of the Uill Neill, Aisling invites them to stay at Sidhe Dubh for a time. As Liadan sees the forbidding fortress, she asks Aisling how she can bear to live there, for there is no forest and they are not allowed outside at all. Aisling simply says that it is home. During their stay, Niamh flees the fortress through the Marshes with Bran and Gull guiding her through it. Aisling has no knowledge of what has really occured, and simply believes, as Eamonn does, that Niamh was abducted and died while crossing the Marshes. Child of the Prophecy Aisling appears as a minor character in Child of the Prophecy. She runs the household at Sevenwaters in a very efficient and perfectionist manner. She is distraught when Maeve is injured in a fire. Heir to Sevenwaters Three years after the events in Child of the Prophecy, Aisling is with child, and is hoping for a boy. However, she is long past the safe age for childbearing, and there are fears that she may die in childbirth. After a long arduous labour, the babe is born, and is called Finbar. Aisling survives, but is confined to her chambers until she recovers from the birth. When Aisling finds out that her son has been kidnapped and replaced with another babe, she is distraught, and stays in her bed, facing the wall, not wanting to get up. Then she hears that Clodagh has embarked on a quest to rescue Finbar from the Otherworld. Even though Sean doesn't believe Clodagh about the changeling, Aisling does, and even though she fears for Clodagh she takes heart in Clodagh's mission. It was a relief to her to know that her babe was in the hands of the Fair Folk and not a political rival. Physical appearance Personality Relationships Sean Eamonn Bran Johnny Family Tree *'Father:' Eamonn of the Marshes *'Mother:' Eilis Redbeard *'Siblings: 'Eamonn *'Spouse: 'Sean of Sevenwaters *'In-laws:' **'Mother-in-law:' Sorcha **'Father-in-law:' Hugh of Harrowfield (Red) **'Siblings-in-law: 'Liadan, Niamh *'Children:' **'Muirrin ' **'Clodagh ' **'Deirdre ' **'Maeve ' **'Sibeal' **'Eilis' **'Finbar ' *'Grandchildren:' **'Oisin, Emer ' (children of Illan and Deirdre) **'Ronan , Firinne ' (children of Clodagh and Cathal) Appearances *''Son of the Shadows '' *''Child of the Prophecy '' *''Heir to Sevenwaters '' *''Flame of Sevenwaters '' Category:Characters